


Jury

by entwashian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury

“So?” Stiles says. “Let’s just put it to a vote.”

“It’s not that simple,” Scott is saying, as Derek says, “It’s all up to Scott.”

“Maybe that’s how it worked when you were alpha,” Allison says to Derek. “Scott’s pack is different.”

“But Scott’s the one who would have to do it,” Cora says.

Isaac looks around anxiously. “Wouldn’t that make him lose his alpha status?”

“Not necessarily.” Everyone turns to look at Lydia. “It doesn’t have to be Scott,” she says. Allison nods in agreement.

“It should be,” Derek argues, jaw clenching.

“Then it’s a good thing it’s not up to you anymore,” Lydia says sweetly, examining the polish on her fingernails. Cora growls in response.

“Guys,” Scott says nervously, “let’s slow down a bit. You’re talking like the decision has already been made. And it really, really hasn’t been.”

“Yet,” Allison puts in.

“Right, so, vote?” Stiles asks. Scott shrugs. “Okay, we’ll just go around the room once, see where everybody stands,” Stiles continues. “Keep it simple: yes or no.” He takes a deep breath. “Should we kill Peter Hale?” He pauses, scratches his ear. “Uh, I guess I’ll go first. Yes.”

He darts a look at the person to his left. “Derek?”

“No,” Derek says, looking to _his_ left.

“No,” Cora says immediately.

“No,” Scott says, defensively folding his arms across his chest.

There’s a brief silence as Isaac rubs the toe of his boot absently across the floor.

“Yes,” he finally says, eyes downcast.

“Yes,” Allison says firmly.

Once again, everyone in the room turns to look at Lydia – the final voter. Stiles clears his throat. “That’s three yesses and three nos. Lydia?”

“I’m thinking,” Lydia snaps back at him.

Allison starts to extend her hand toward Lydia, as if to lay a comforting hand on her arm.

Lydia flinches. Allison pulls back.

She has the attention of the entire room, but Lydia has made a habit of getting up close and personal with that feeling. She tosses her hair, partly to hide her forced exhale of breath. She’s made her decision.

“No,” she says, and everyone in the room begins to talk at the same time.

“Quiet!” Lydia yells - _yells_ , because she will never admit to shrieking, even if her voice is somehow the one that manages to pierce through the cacophony to instantaneously reach everyone.

“No, let’s not kill Peter,” Lydia says. “I have a better idea.”

She smiles. Next to her, Allison smiles, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a conversation from the Roswell episode [Four Aliens and a Baby](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0690264/).


End file.
